The Sun Will Rise
by KoderBear
Summary: AU. There are six Sacred Tribes: Murtoll, Arbrina, Lernaeva, Onnid and the lost tribes, Ronisk and Iyelsia. Valentine is gathering an army to ovethrow the entire country. Young men and women from each tribe must train to fight in the impending war. To access their skills they must undergo specialized exams. Will they be able to fight or will the enemy prove to be too strong? Malec
1. Chapter 1

**[Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters! That pleasure is all for Ms. Cassandra Clare.]**

Chapter One: The Great Escape

Song by Patrick Watson

At the sound of yet another one of the palace walls crumbling to ruin, Mayrse quickened the movement of the chalk in her hand. The sketch for the spell was almost finished, but time was running short and she still had yet to say the incantation.

The tortured chorus of cries outside whipped and lashed at Mayrse's heart. Yet, no matter how much the guilt wrecked at her conscience, she had to keep up her work. She needed to remain focused. If she failed to complete the task at hand everything she and her husband had built, the community, the legacy, the love; all would be lost forever. Mayrse saw the futility in fighting the violence and carnage taking place outside, but she would be damned if she didn't do everything in her power to lessen it.

As she drew the last line of the intricate design, a tuft of black at the doorway caught her eye. She looked up to meet a pair of striking blue eyes that resembled her own. They were full of fear and concern.

"Mommy, what's going on?" said the dark haired boy, no older than eight.

"Alexander, I told you _not _to leave the basement." she said sternly.

"I know, but Mommy you should be there too." His big blue eyes started to tear up.

Mayrse instantly softened. Her son's admirable capacity to always look out for others was unfailing even in the midst of a massacre. She stood from her place on the floor and walked over to him. When Mayrse reached him she instantly wrapped him in a loving embrace, petting the hair at the back of his neck. She held him for a moment certainly longer than would be advised considering the danger they were in. In that moment, Mayrse forgot about everything and simply focused on holding the tiny frame of her son in her arms for what she knew was the last time.

Suddenly, an exasperated voice in her head drew her back to reality.

_Mayrse! I can't find Alec! He wandered off while I was trying to calm Max and Isabelle down. The troops are getting closer to palace. We have to f-_

_Robert, darling, relax. He's with me in the Library. Come and bring Isabelle and Max. The spell is ready._

Her husband paused. The weight of their decision was sinking in.

_Alright._

A minute later they whole family was gathered in the grand library of their home. Mayrse was huddled with the children while Robert was positioning himself in the middle of the design Mayrse had drawn on the floor. He began to speak in the native tongue of their tribe, the words stringing together with a beautiful elegance. In the midst of his incantation, a ball of blue light appeared in front of him. Gradually, it grew with each word, forming into a luminous portal of blinding light rivaling the height of the large room's own walls. Inside the portal was a serene village with quaint little houses, green rolling hills, and a cloudless blue sky. It was such a contrast to the chaos taking place in their current location.

Safe. That was the first word that came to Robert's mind. Nothing would harm his children there.

A man stepped out of one of the little, quaint houses and waved to Robert.

"We're ready for them My Lord!" the man yelled from the other side of the portal.

"Thank you Stephen. You will never know how grateful Mayrse and I are for people like you and Amatis."

The King's sincerity and humanness in that statement took Stephen by surprise.

"A-Absolutely, My Lord. Your children will be in the best hands, I assure you."

"There's not a doubt in my mind." Robert smiled tiredly and went over to his family.

Mayrse placed Max carefully into Alec's arms while Isabelle had her arms wrapped tightly around her older brother's waist, eyes wide and drying tear tracks running down her cheeks. When Mayrse felt her husband's hand on her shoulder she reluctantly stepped back.

The scene in front of her was heart breaking. Her three children, all scared out of their minds, vulnerable and confused with no idea as to what was about to happen. Alec, sweet, compassionate Alec whose soul was far older than his young age, feisty Isabelle who was about to turn seven in the next couple of days, and little Max who hadn't even muttered his first word, these children were experiencing first hand that the world sometimes played cruel games with people who inhabited it.

Maryse pulled her huband close so that the children wouldn't hear what she was about to say.

"You placed the enchantment we agreed on onto the portal?" she inquired.

Robert nodded. "Yes, once they walk through, their memories will be wiped clean. For them, today will have never happened."

"They won't remember us or any of their past either." said Mayrse. It wasn't a question, it was a sorrowful thought that she was affirming by speaking aloud.

"It's the sacrifice that we agreed on." Robert wasn't sure if he was trying to convince his wife or himself.

"It's for the best." Mayrse resolved.

The mother fought back her tears. She would _not_ cry. She would _not_ make this any worse for her children. Robert gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze and began to explain the plan to the children. He knelt in front of them, putting one hand on his son and one on his daughter.

"Now, Alec, Izzy, listen carefully to me. When we tell you to, you need to run as fast as you can into that light with the man inside of it, okay?"

Alec and Izzy looked over the portal and nodded.

Robert took a deep breath to in an attempt to control his emotions. He needed to keep his composure for the next words he was about to say.

"I also want you to know that no matter what, your mother and I love you more than you will ever know." At this point he, too, was battling his own tears. "And even if you can't always see us, know that we have _never _left you alone and will _always _be looking after you. Do you understand?"

Once again they nodded.

"Good. Now come here." He motioned for his wife to join them and brought the five of them together for one last embrace.

Their moment was suddenly interrupted. First, they heard a loud explosion then a hoard of fire erupted into the room followed by a group of soldiers clad in heavy black armor. They carried only small daggers with them which suggested that it wasn't their weaponry that was to be feared.

"GO!" Robert and Mayrse yelled to their children in unison.

Mayrse pushed them in the direction of the portal and urged Alec and Isabelle to run. She refused to look away until she was sure they were safe.

Isabelle tried to pull her older brother back. "Alec, I don't want to leave Mommy and Daddy!" she said through a new stream of tears.

Alec hated more than anything to see her so upset, but he knew if they didn't go now all of their parents efforts would be wasted.

"I know Izzy, but you have to trust them. Remember what they said? They'll always be with us, no matter what."

Isabelle nodded and hugged her big brother before she went into the light.

Before Alec stepped through he looked and back at his mother. Alec was very intuitive for his age. He had understood what his parents were doing and that this was the last time he and his siblings would ever see them.

"I love you Mom." He said one last time.

"I love you too darling, so much." She responded through the sobs she had now let herself release.

There was a sadness in his last statement but no trace of finality. While he knew he may never _see_ his Mother and Father again, Alec knew their previous words were true; they would _always_ be there watching over them. With that hopeful thought he made his way into the portal.

At first, it felt like his stomach was doing somersaults, then he felt like his head was being pulled in a thousand different directions. His head was spinning, sweat was beading on his forehead, then suddenly, it was over, quick as it came. Alec found himself lying face down on the ground. The whole experience had left him exhausted and when someone tried to make him stand, the heaviness of his eyelids won the battle against his ability to move. Upon closing his eyes he instantly fell asleep.

"Oh my, the poor dear! He's all worn out." rang out a woman's voice. She was tall and thin with long blond hair the color of gold. "It looks like you'll have to carry him to bed, Stephen."

Stephen nodded and bent down to pick up the dark haired boy. The man's hair was blond as well, but a much lighter shade than his wife's. The most impressive features of his face were his liquid gold irises.

"Bring him into Jace's room, he can have the bed, I set up a cot for Jace." said his wife.

Stephen laughed at this. "I bet he isn't too thrilled about giving up his bed."

Amatis rolled her eyes and smiled. "Not thrilled at all. This will be good for him though, he's got a bad case of only child syndrome."

Stephen hummed in agreement and made his way up the steps and into the house. When he reached the bedroom he gingerly placed the boy on the bed and put extra care into tucking him in. As he turned to leave he was met with an unhappy looking seven year old glaring at the small mound occupying his bed. The boy was literally a golden child having inherited his mother's hair and his father's eyes.

"Why does _he_ get the bed? He doesn't even live here!" the boy whined, crossing his arms.

Stephen walked over and sat at the end of the cot. Putting a hand on his son's shoulder, he tried to explain. "Actually Jace, he _is_ going to be living with us from now on and I expect you to treat him with nothing but kindness. This boy has had a very hard day and could use a friend."

Jace humphed and reluctantly gave in, leaning into his father's side in tiredness and defeat. "Well, okay, but this cot is super bumpy. It makes my back hurt a whole lot."

"Don't worry we'll get him his own bed tomorrow so you won't have to use this old thing anymore."

"Promise?" he said.

"Promise." His father answered.

"No Daddy, you have to pinky swear!" the blond boy said urgently. He extended his arm and held out his pinky expectantly.

Stephen chuckled at the seriousness in his son's face.

"Pinky swear Daddy!" Jace yelled impatiently.

"Okay, okay!" Stephen smiled and latched his pinky with the smaller one of his son. Then his face went very serious as he said, "I pinky swear that you will not have to sleep in this cot ever again after tonight."

His son's face visibly relaxed after the promise was made. Jace, now fully satisfied with the assurance of his own bed, wriggled down into the mound of blankets on the cot and rested his golden head on to the pillow. As soon as he made contact with the fluffy square, the child was out cold.

Stephen leaned over to kiss Jace's head and got up to leave. Before turning out the light, he glanced back at their newest member of the household. He silently vowed to himself to make sure that Alec and his siblings received nothing but love from his family.

With that thought in mind, he flipped the light switch off and made his way out of the room.

* * *

Mayrse felt a wave of relief wash over her as watched them vanished into the blue light. She was pulled out of her reverie as a soldier pulled her by the hair and threw her into her husband's arms.

"Well, well, well, it seems Iyelsia's beloved King and Queen have been bested." Said a snide voice as its owner emerged from the assembly of men.

The man stood with air of superiority in the front of the troop. He had a shock of white blond hair and cold, condescending, power hungry eyes colored an unfeeling color of blue.

"Valentine! This was your doing?" said Robert eyes wide with shock and horror.

"Don't be so surprised Robert. I have disagreed and complained about how this tribe is run for years now. I finally decided it was time to take action and do something about it. Now, would one of you idiots quit standing around and bind them?" He barked.

The troops forcefully separated the two of them and bound their wrists before pushing them to their knees.

"Kneel before your new leader!" said a soldier gruffly.

Mayrse struggled in her bonds.

"These people will never respect a murderer!" she yelled.

"You know, your absolutely right Mayrse. That's why I had my men kill anyone and _everyone_ who tried to put up a fight. And I'm not stopping at Iyelsia, oh no, in my travels I noticed that the status of many other nations need my enlightening as well. They are allowing just anyone to bind themselves to the Sacred Powers. That privilege should be reserved solely for the greater race of men born into each tribe. What use do the common folk scum have of them except for the purpose of amusement? It's a waste and an injustice. I thought to my self, if I were their leader, I would be sure to bestow those gifts only to the ones I saw fit and if anyone were to try to disobey, they would see the harsh hand of my own justice. Then, the brilliant thought struck me: an entire country ruled under my power and _mine alone_. Now dear, if you know anything about me you know that once I get it in my head that I want something, I will do everything in my power to attain it, and that's exactly what I intend to do. "

Mayrse shook her head in disbelief. "You're a monster." she spat.

Valentine chuckled and strode over to her. He stroked his hand down the smooth line of her jaw and grabbed her chin. He only gripped harder when she tried to recoil away. Bringing his face close to hers he began to speak.

"Oh, Mayrse, it really is such a shame that a beauty such as yourself will meet such an untimely end."

"Get away from her!" Robert screamed in rage.

"Oh don't worry Robert I'm leaving. Before I go, I'll have to hold true to what I said earlier. Those who fight will die."

Valentine turned away and began to walk towards the hole his men had created with their fire. He turned back around, lifted his arms above his head and in one swift motion brought them down releasing a fatal cascade of fire towards his captives. Their screams of agony made his veins sing with adrenaline. With a smirk, he turned to walk out of the fallen castle. Valentine made his way towards his troops outside.

"Well men, it looks like our work is done here. An easy victory if I may say." he said pleased.

A soldier kneeled, bowed his head and grunted a reply, "Yes, My Lord, your plan worked flawlessly."

"Yes, flawlessly." he said with a sickening smile. "Now, rally up the rest of the men and m-"

Midsentence, Valentine was thrown off of his feet, along with the rest of his fleet, by a huge surge of water. As he hit the ground, the water around him began to solidify. Before he could even scream, he was incased in a prison of ice.

"We got him!" a tall man clad in white and blue armor stepped out from the wreckage of the town. "Quickly, unfreeze him, knock him out, and restrain him so we can bring him back to the Lernaevians." he ordered a group of soldiers in the same gear as his own.

"Yes sir!" they said in unison and started on their task.

The commander took a moment to look at the burning remains that the once gleaming, beautiful city had been reduced to.

The Ronisks, that's who had carried out this unforgivable deed. The fire tribe had once been regarded as one of the greater of the five Sacred tribes. Now, its name would be stained with infamy and disgrace. What made the circumstance all the more tragic was that the Ronisk's leader had been one of Iyelsia's own royal advisors: Valentine. The evil man had led the fire tribe with his beliefs of supremacy and promises of power.

The commander saved the image of the fallen tribe in his head to serve as a reminder of how terrible things could get and why he and his men needed to make sure nothing like it happened ever again.

One of his soldiers running up to him brought him out of his out thoughts.

"Commander, I have a report regarding the casualties."

"And?" he asked.

"No survivors." The soldier's voice was heavy with regret and sorrow.

The commander tensed.

"By the Angel, what ever this tribe did to deserve such a horrible fate, I'll never understand."

After a pause he added, "Maybe it's for the best that no one survived. To have to go on living with the memory of the end of your people branded onto your mind is a heavy burden that no one should have to bear."

"Agreed Sir, agreed." The soldier replied.

* * *

**There's chapter one! This was more of a background, prologue type of deal. The next chapter will be ten years later. And soon (not sure how soon) Magnus will come in! You have to bear with me though, I'm going for the whole gradual development of their relationship. Also, the rest of the tribes will be explained in the next chapter.**

**Just a note, each of the chapter titles will be a song that I think fits the scene and that I hear in my head when I write it. (: I'm going to try to post a new chapter every week at the latest. **

**Please review! Keep in mind though that this is my first story, it's not going to be perfect, but constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the places named!]**

* * *

Chapter Two: Daylight

Song by Matt and Kim

* * *

_10 years later_

In Alec's dream there was a woman. While seated, her legs tucked under her body, she was reading a book in what appeared to be a huge library. The sunlight's rays reached through the tall windows to illuminate her soft figure as if her very presence had drawn them there. She was beautiful, that was plain enough to see. Her hair was long, elegant and the color of ebony. It flowed in delicate wisps around her face. Her porcelain skin gave off a glow that made her seem other worldly. It was her eyes though, that drew Alec's attention. They were exactly the same shade as his own, a clear crystal blue, yet they possessed an enormity of warmth and love that overwhelmed him. Alec suddenly found himself struck with an impulse to walk over and embrace her, to be enveloped in the aura of safety and protection that the woman exuded.

A word flashed across his mind. _Unattainable_.

In response to what he unexplainably knew to be true, Alec was over come with a crippling sense of loss, like something precious of his had been unfairly taken away from him. He immediately deemed that reaction as ridiculous, for he knew that there had been nothing for to him lose in the first place. Alec shooed the confusing thoughts from his mind and drew in a deep breath to level out his emotions.

At this action the raven haired woman lifted her head to look in his direction. Upon seeing Alec's figure, her eyes eagerly lit up with recognition. She closed her book, set it down neatly on the table beside her, and stood up to make her way towards him.

When she reached him, Alec found himself greeted with the most tender and compassionate smile he had ever seen. The woman stretched one of her elegant hands towards his face and caressed it lovingly.

_My boy_

She had not moved her mouth an inch, but none the less, Alec had _experienced_ rather than heard her lyrical voice ring out strongly in his mind. Alec unconsciously repeated the action. It was easy, almost second nature.

_Mother_

The sudden realization put Alec in a comfortable state of ease, like the scattered pieces of a puzzle were neatly locking into place. Softly, he placed his hand over the one she had resting on his cheek. He stayed in that position for an amount of time unknown to him, relishing in the familiarity and warmth he felt.

Abruptly, the serenity in his mother's eyes changed to one of panic and fear. She shifted her gaze to something behind him. Before Alec could turn to look at what had caused her to be so upset, he was forcefully pushed away. Slightly disoriented, he looked back towards his mother. In the place where she had previously stood was now an assault of orange and crimson flames.

Alec opened his mouth to scream, but the smoke from the fire wormed its way into his lungs ceasing any noise that attempted to escape. He began coughing and heaving violently, doubling over in agony. Just when he thought he was about to draw his last breath, the fire, the smoke, and the woman disappeared and he returned to consciousness. His clothes were soaked through with sweat and sticking to his wiped his forehead to move the hair out of his eyes and took a moment to ground himself.

He'd had the dream again. It was the exact same every time. He would see the woman, she would come over and touch his face, and then the fire would steal her away from him. When he woke up he could recount every single detail: what room he was in, the time of day, even the color of the chair the woman sat on. What he couldn't recall for the life of him though, was who exactly the woman was to him. Alec knew in the dream he had known, but when ever he woke, everything was washed away. It was like there was some kind of mental block.

"Alec Lightwood! Get your ass down here and eat some breakfast before I come and drag you down myself! We have to go soon." Izzy's voice rang through the small house making him jump a little.

Reality came flooding back to Alec. They were leaving today. Leaving for Alicante for their exams to become soldiers. Soldiers in an upcoming war that became more real with every passing day.

Alec groggily rolled out of bed. He walked over to his dresser and selected a grey long sleeve sweater and some dark tattered jeans. Alec had never cared much for keeping up his appearance. He'd just never really seen the point. If people we're going to treat him differently because of the clothes he wore, he imagined that they weren't too terribly vital to his life.

After looking in the mirror to make sure his hair didn't look too obscene, he made his way out of the room and down to the kitchen, following the intoxicating aroma of his Aunt's cooking.

Amatis was at the stove wearing her favorite apron stacking her sinfully delicious French toast into piles. Her long, blonde hair was pulled into a messy bun. When she saw Alec enter the room she smiled warmly. "Good morning, Alec."

He walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning. That smells amazing."

She showered a piece of toast with powered sugar. "Please, have as much as you want. As usual I made way too much and now I need to get rid of it." She chuckled and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, if you _insist_." Alec smiled and began stacking food onto his plate.

The rest of the family was seated around the table. Izzy and Jace were passionately discussing something while Max was absorbed in one of his favorite comics, completely oblivious to his siblings raving.

"Well personally, _I _wouldn't want to be stuck fighting a Lernaevian." Izzy said, crossing her arms with finality.

The blonde boy scoffed, "You're kidding right?! Lernaevians lift themselves up as the 'royal tribe', but at the end of the day what are they but a bunch of elitist pricks who blow a bunch of hot air?" Jace wasn't related to him by blood, but in the last ten years Alec had come to considered him one of his siblings. A sibling he could call out when he deemed the other was being moronic.

"They're not all talk, Jace." Alec interjected. He had finished filling his plate and was now seating himself in the chair next to Max. "Lernaevians are where they're at because they're cunning, clever, and know how to get what they want. Strategy is just as important as strength."

Jace rolled his eyes and leaned in his chair on the back two legs, propping his feet up on the table. He sighed, "Oh, that's right. I forgot, you're the All Knowing Older Brother whose sole purpose is to strike down the naïve thoughts of his siblings."

Alec smiled into his cup of coffee as his took a drink. "You said it, not me."

The blonde made an irritated noise in the back of his throat and got up to clean his plate.

Amatis turned off the oven, set down her spatula and turned toward the group of kids.

"I'm going to go see how Stephen is coming along with the portal. Please don't rip each other's throats out while I'm gone." She said with a hint of motherly affection. With that, Amatis left the room and walked out the front door to check on her husband.

At some point, Max's attention had strayed from his comic and had focused in on his oldest brother. "Alec, can you tell me about all the tribes again?"

"Max, I've told you about them over a hundred times. Are you sure you're not tired of it yet?"

"No way! It's cool to hear about the different powers they all have. They're like the superheroes in my comics!"

Alec smiled fondly at his younger brother and easily gave in. "Alright, then. So, like I've told you before, in our country, Idris, there are several different tribes. Out of all of them, there are six Sacred tribes that posses special abilities. There's ours, the Arbrinians, who can manipulate water and heal any injury.

Alec lifted his hand and motioned toward one of the mugs on the table. A stream of water slowly rose out. He crooked his fingers slightly and the liquid glided over to him. He began manipulating it into different shapes and forms. It was like it was its own being swirling and twisting prettily in mid air. When he was done he brought it back over the mug and deposited it safely back.

"Show off." Izzy said jokingly.

Alec smiled and continued.

"Then there's the Murtolls who can move earth and shape shift into different animals."

"They're my favorite." Max stated and grinned. "They have such an awesome power, but they only use it when they have to."

"Bunch of pansies if you ask me." Jace had returned to the table in the middle of Alec's explanation.

"Just because they don't constantly feel the need to show off doesn't make them pansies, Jace." Alec said.

"Don't waste your breath Alec. No one could every dream of meeting the golden boy's standards." Isabelle said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

Jace sat up straight in chair with a look of mock hurt on his face. "My dear sister, that's not true! I happen to think that my own bad assery exceeds all standards." He gave her a cocky smile.

"Emphasis on the word _ass_." Alec added under his breath.

Jace smirked and slouched back in his chair. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, just get on with it Mr. Storyteller."

"Gladly." He paused and began again.

"The Lernaevians, the ones Izzy and Jace were just talking about, control air and can move incredibly fast.

"Super speed!" Max said excitedly, his eyes lighting up.

Alec laughed, "Yeah, super speed. They're also the closest thing we have to Royalty. All of the tribe leaders report back to the Lernaevian King, and _he_ reports to Chief Starkweather in Alicante who is the leader of Idris."

"And they don't ever let anyone forget it!"

"Jace are you going to keep interrupting me or are you going to let me finish?"

"Alright, sorry." Jace put his hands up defensively. "Please, _do_ continue."

The blue eyed boy rolled his eyes. "Finally, the last of the existing tribes is the Onnid tribe. They manipulate fire and have enhanced strength. The other two tribes are Ronisk and Iyelsia. The Onnids are descendents of the Ronisks who were the original fire tribe."

As Alec proceeded to speak, his demeanor turned suddenly grave. He didn't know why, but whenever he got to this part, he felt a heaviness in his heart and a sense of unease. He continued when he met Max's expectant gaze.

What separates the Onnids from their predecessors is that the Ronisks had an insatiable desire for power and annihilated whoever got in their way of getting it, for example, the Iyelsians. Not much is known about them because they were a tribe that preferred to keep to themselves, but what is known is that they were extremely powerful, maybe the most powerful. The Ronisks deeply envied the Iyelsians and one day, they decided to attack and attempt to overthrow the tribe."

Alec balled up his fist in resentment. His next words were tinted with bitterness. "Once they realized that what they sought was impossible to get, they killed _everyone_, even the children. The tribe was brutally wiped out of existence."

"And that's why you guys are leaving, right?" Max spoke softly, not looking at his older brother.

Alec hated the look of sadness in Max's eyes. He knew Max worried for his older siblings. He knew he felt helpless staying home while they went off to fight. A piece of Alec felt reluctant to leave as well. The last thing he wanted to do was leave his family with the dangers that threatened them, but he knew it would be better if he could get to the enemy before they could get to anyone he cared about.

"Yes. There have been rumors of a group who claim to be the second coming of the Ronisks and have been terrorizing defenseless tribes. We have to go and help in anyway we can to stop them."

There was a long silence shared between the four of them. Not even Jace dared to make a comment.

Finally Max broke the silence and looked into each of his sibling's eyes. "Well, I hope you stay safe."

Izzy smiled and reached over to rustle the small boy's hair. "No need to worry, Maxie. They won't even get the chance to leave a scratch."

Max swatted at her hand and laughed. "Quit it! And don't call me Maxie!"

All the tension evaporated from the room and the four of them were all smiling again.

Stephen walked into the kitchen and looked at the siblings. "I got the portal all set up. Whenever you guys are ready."

Alec smiled up at him, "Thanks Uncle Stephen, we'll be right there."

After Alec, Jace, and Isabelle had all gotten their bags together, they all gathered outside around the tall oval of light. Amatis had just finished giving each of them a teary, bone crushing hug and was now standing at her husband's side.

Stephen drew in a breath and began to speak. "The test you all are about to take is by no means easy. It's supposed to bring you as close to the real thing as possible. At times you'll question whether or not you can survive, you'll doubt if you're strong enough, fast enough, smart enough. I want you to know though, that you are. I've watched you train for this for years and I couldn't be more proud. As long as you have each other's backs, you will be unstoppable. I believe in you, but more importantly, I love you so take care of yourselves."

The three of them, now teary eyed them selves, nodded, turned toward the portal, and stepped inside.

Alec would never get used to the feeling of traveling by portal. It was like he was being pulled in every direction and compressed into a tiny box at the same time. And he always felt dizzy afterwards. Izzy and Jace had never had much of a problem, but for some reason he just didn't have the stomach for it. As he came out through the other side the blue eyed boy wasn't quite sure where the ground was, but he when fell gracelessly on his ass he was pretty sure he had a good, painful idea.

He heard the cackle of hysterical laughter coming from somewhere, but he still wasn't sure which was up yet due to his brain currently swirling around in his head. Alec didn't need to put much effort into figuring out who it was though.

"Jeez, Alec!" Jace managed to gasp out between laughs, "You'd think that after SO many times seeing you do that I would get used to it and just pity you, but it's still so frickin' _hilarious_!"

Finally regaining control of his motor skills Alec got up off the ground, patting his shirt to get the dirt off. The portal had led to a rugged looking alley way. Couldn't his Uncle have made them end up somewhere more Alec friendly, like a field of grass? "You think after so many times of doing it I'd figure out how _not _to fall in the dirt."

He looked up and took in the scene in front of him. This was Alicante, the capitol of Idris. They were in what seemed to be a market place. Buzzing around were the different people who inhabited it. Alec saw a woman who owned one of the shops scolding a group of guilty looking children who'd knocked over one of her display carts. Across the street was a blacksmith selling his latest, and Alec admitted, intimidating creations. In the distance a view of a huge, grand palace stood as a center piece for the city. This was the Chief Starkweather's palace and also where they would be taking their exams.

"Can we please get a move on? I'm afraid the shoes I'm breaking in are going to leave my feet with permanent damage." Isabelle complained.

Alec looked over to her, "Why would you wear heels in the first place?"

"Just because you don't care about looking good doesn't mean the rest of share your grungy ideals." She had sat down at a bench and began pressing her fingers into her sore feet.

"Grungy?" Alec asked confused. He knew that he wasn't the one to ask about fashion advice or anything, but still, 'grungy'?

Izzy gave her brother a pitying nod, "Or would you prefer hobo chic?"

"_Neither_. Now come on, you were the one who said we should get going."

"Whatever you say." She heaved a dramatic sigh then looked around like she was searching for something. "Wait, where did Jace go?"

The two turned their heads at the sound of a high pitched giggle. They saw the absent blonde with his arm around a pretty girl, shamelessly flirting and giving her his famous heart stopping grin. By looking at the deep blush on her face, clearly it was working.

"Well that didn't take very long." Alec said flatly. It seemed everywhere they went Jace found the opportunity to make girls swoon. At first, it had been amusing. Jace would unfailingly at some point say the wrong thing and have one of two things happen to him: get someone's drink thrown at him and/or be slapped in the face. Now, it was just getting old.

"What is that, two minutes? That's a new record." She mimed writing the time in an imaginary record book. When she was done she capped her invisible pen and yelled over the city noise, "HEY JACE! I GOT YOU THAT CREAM YOU WANTED. YOU KNOW, FOR THE CONTAGIOUS, OOZING RASH YOU HAVE!"

The girl immediately flinched away from Jace's arms and quickly scurried off. Jace looked after her retreating form with his mouth hung open. He then turned towards Izzy and made his way back clearly irritated.

"Oh good Jace, you're back!" she said innocently. "We were just about to make our way over to check in."

"Really? An oozing, _contagious_ rash?! Now the whole city probably wants me quarantined." He huffed and started kicked a rock on the ground.

"Not that I'm not enjoying your misery, but we really do have to go." Alec finally said.

As they made their way through the rest of the city, Alec found himself liking it more and more. It was very homey and he liked the mass amounts of people there. He had always found comfort in large crowds, that way he felt less likely to have too much attention focused on him. It wasn't like he got lots of anxiety when he did, he just felt slightly uncomfortable in his own skin. Alec wasn't like Jace and Izzy who were outgoing and beautiful. He was reserved, the 'normal one', and he liked it that way.

The figure of the palace grew in size as they neared it. If it had looked big before, it was positively gargantuan up close. Alec took a moment to just stare and look up in awe at the beautiful building. It had large white marble walls with intricate copper engravings that ran up and down the main arch way. When he looked closer he realized that in the tangle of lines, were each of the Sacred tribe's symbols.

"Come on Alec!" Jace yelled and brought Alec out of his marveling. He took one more look and made his way to meet back up with the other two.

As he was walking, a flash of gold and white caught his eyes. The Lernaevians. There were about four of them in a group. They were dressed in their finest gear. The gold detailing in the shoulders and torso gleamed brightly and the off white fabric beautifully complimented the golden color of their skin that the tribe was known. Alec didn't know fashion at all but he didn't have to know much to see that they looked good. Sadly, their beauty was tainted by the haughty and superior air that emanated from the disapproving sneers directed at the people passing by. Jace was right when he had said that they lifted them selves up above everyone else.

Alec was about to turn away when the figure of a boy his age caught his eye. He didn't know why he hadn't seen him before. The boy was tall, probably over six feet. Now that Alec _did_ see him though, he couldn't help but notice that the tall boy was absolutely stunning.

He had a strong, defined jaw and cheek bones, black silky looking hair that was arranged in tasteful spikes, and radiating, golden skin. What consumed most of Alec's attention above all else were his eyes. They were a hypnotic mixture of gold and green swirled together. Alec hadn't even known that combination was possible.

What was curious to Alec was that, unlike the others, his eyes weren't scrutinizing the 'lesser people' around him. In fact, they seemed unfocused and troubled, like he was somewhere miles and miles from here reliving something unpleasant. They looked miserable. This broke Alec's heart. What had caused someone so beautiful to look so broken? Alec was struck with impulse to go over and wrap the boy in his arms, tell him that everything was alright.

Suddenly, the other boy's gold-green irises lifted up to meet Alec's blue ones. Quickly, Alec darted his eyes away, slightly embarrassed for having been caught staring, and rushed over to his siblings. What he didn't see was the Lernaevian boy looking after him with a look of piqued interest and amusement.

"There you are!" Jace said. "You know, for the one who kept nagging at us to get here so fast, you sure took your sweet time."

"Sorry, I just, uh, got caught up, I guess." Alec looked back at the now retreating form of the boy he had been staring at.

The blonde took in the slight blush on the other boy's face and the slightly flustered mood he was in. Realization colored Jace's face and he broke out in a knowing grin.

"Oooooh. I see how it is!" He clapped a hand on his half brother's shoulder. "You've finally found someone who tickles your fancy, haven't you Alec?"

Alec's heart started beating anxiously. "What are you talking about? _Tickled my fancy_? Wha-Who even says that anymore?" He cast his eyes towards the ground avoiding the shit eating grin on Jace's face.

"That's irrelevant. What's important right now it that you have the hots for someone. Don't try to deny it Alec, you're a God awful liar."

Alec wasn't ashamed with his sexuality. In fact he'd always been comfortable with it growing up in a house that strongly valued love and acceptance. He was perfectly fine with admitting that, yes, he was attracted to the boy he'd just seen. _Very _attracted. What he wasn't fine with was his family making a huge ordeal out of it.

"Oh Alec, that's so sweet!" Isabelle gushed. "You'll have to point him out to me the next time you see him." She was already scoping the crowd to size up who could have ensnared her brother's affections.

"Absolutely not! He ran his hands through his hair exasperatedly. "I'll probably never see him again anyway. There are tons of people here." Alec said with the smallest feeling of regret.

"So you do admit there was someone!" Jace yelled excitedly.

Alec decided to ignore the accusation. "Did you sign us in?"

"Yep." She handed him some papers. "These are some medical forms we have to keep just in case we like die during the exam or something." She said nonchalantly.

"I'll try to avoid that. What about housing?"

"They renovated a bunch of rooms in the palace for everyone taking the exam! Can you believe it? We're staying in the palace!"

"We'll get to use the palace toilets!" Jace interjected with genuine excitement. "I heard that the toilet seats are gold!"

Alec and Izzy looked at their half brother like he was deranged.

"What? That's _awesome_." He said trying to make them see his point. The other took just shook they're heads.

Alec had to admit he was excited, maybe not about the toilets, but to be staying in such a gorgeous place. "I guess we better go check it out then, huh?"

With that the three of them made their way.

* * *

**There's Chapter two, I hope you enjoyed it! I know there was just a glimpse of Magnus, but I promise that there will be more of him in the next chapter. Please review!**


End file.
